Closing the Door
by MidiMarch
Summary: He raised him, but was Ivan ready to let the only member of his family go?


Woot, my first story uploaded on fanfiction. I apologize for any format glitches, as I'm still figuring out how to work this all out. Anyway, here's a nice brother moment between Ivan and Dirk, because I'm a sucker for family fics. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Dirk, Ivan, or any of the characters mentioned in the story do not belong to me, because I don't own Harvest Moon.

Edit: Thanks to frozen-popsicles for correcting me on the color of Ivan's eyes. It's much appreciated!

* * *

"Be sure not to slouch while you're up there. The whole town's going to be here, so you need to look presentable."

"Bro…"

"And try not to gawk when Anita walks in. I'm sure she'll look beautiful, but I doubt she wants to see you gaping like a fish when she's walking down the aisle."

"Bro."

"Also, don't start daydreaming during the ceremony. You have a tendency to drift off into your own world sometimes, and I don't think I need to remind you how important today –"

"Ivan!"

Startled, Ivan's violet eyes left the bowtie he had been attempting to fix and settled on his brother's even green gaze. Upon seeing the confusion clearly etched onto the elder's expression, Dirk's mouth turned up in a gentle smile.

"You went over this stuff earlier, and for once I actually listened," Dirk chirped with a cheeky grin. "I haven't forgotten it."

Ivan blinked once before murmuring, "Ah, yes. You're right. My apologies. Today is just so terribly important, I seem to be a bit nervous." The man's eyes dropped to the floor in an attempt to conceal his swirling emotions from his brother. Today was the day that Dirk, Ivan's one and only brother, would be wed to Zephyr Town's beautiful young farmer. The thought warmed Ivan's heart and filled him with the kind of pride he imagined a father would feel, but at the same time he could not dispel the dull ache coursing through him. His little brother, the only family he had left, was going to begin the next of his life on his own, leaving Ivan behind. Dirk wouldn't need his big brother's guidance anymore.

As he renewed his efforts to align his brother's red bowtie, Ivan tried to ignore the fact that his hands were shaking.

Silence fell between the two siblings as the elder tended to his brother's attire. The familiarity of the action slightly soothed Ivan's frazzled nerves. How often he had performed a similar act when Dirk was younger! A smile slipped onto Ivan's face, softening his tense expression, as he recalled how his brother would often fidget and squirm while Ivan would adjust his coat or hat, eager to leap outside and play. As he issued a quiet command to stop shifting about, Ivan realized that some things never changed.

Once satisfied, Ivan took a step back to survey his work. Dirk was dressed in a simple black vest draped with a stark white jacket. A red rose blossom was tucked into the pocket, complimenting the now straightened bowtie. His pants matched the jacket's pure tint and were tucked securely into the boots that Dirk always wore. Atop his head sat a new white hat with a red ribbon tied around it, ordered just for the occasion. From beneath the hat's brim, two emerald eyes peered out curiously, awaiting his Ivan's judgment.

Nodding, Ivan delivered his verdict. "You look great. Anita will be pleased." He could just imagine the blonde's face when she caught sight of her beloved. The thought brought a smile to his face.

"Hey, what's wrong Ivan?"

"Huh?" Ivan's head snapped up in surprise, confused by Dirk's concerned expression. "What do you mean?"

The younger man shrugged. "I dunno. You just look sad for some reason."

Violet eyes widened in shock. Ivan hadn't even realized that his personal unease had slipped into his expression. He tried to reign in the wayward emotion on his face, but now that the issue was out in the open, his struggle was in vain. "I-uh… It- it's nothing," Ivan stuttered, averting his eyes from his brother's piercing stare.

Silence reigned once more. Ivan tugged at his collar, suddenly unsure of how to break the tension that had fallen upon the room, as well as himself. For a few moments, Ivan simply concentrated on regaining control of his stray emotions until a soft "Ah!" broke his focus.

Looking at Ivan with an enlightened look in his eyes, Dirk announced, "I get it now." Slowly turning his full view toward his brother, Ivan was surprised to see Dirk's expression was one of understanding, not unlike the look the boy had shared with his older brother years ago, on those few occasions Ivan felt his parent's absence too keenly and broke down. Even then, Dirk seemed able to identify his brother's point of suffering with ease. He'd then give Ivan a smile, like the one he currently wore, and promise they'd both be okay because their family hadn't been entirely broken up yet.

But what about now?

"Ivan," Dirk began, "I'm just moving over to Anita's farm. It's not that far." Ivan dropped his gaze once more. "I'll come visit all the time, and you can drop by the farm whenever you want! Anita thinks of you as a big brother too." The carefree air with which Dirk spoke did not transfer to his elder brother.

Unsure of how to respond, Ivan merely muttered, "You're bowtie is crooked again." He made to fix the offending item, but Dirk jerked out of his reach.

"It is not," Dirk stated sternly. Face suddenly serious, he placed one hand on Ivan's shoulder. Ivan met his brother's even stare, uncertain of what would come next.

"I know you think this is separating our family, but it's not. If anything, it's making it grow. Just because I move a little ways away doesn't mean we're not family anymore. I'll be your little brother, okay?"

A wave of emotion washed over Ivan, forcing him to shut his eyes before it overflowed. The irony of the role reversal was not lost on him. In fact, hearing those words from Dirk proved to Ivan just how much his brother had matured. Still, even though Dirk was going off on his own, he still held a place for his older brother in his heart.

Without hesitation, Ivan reached out and pulled his brother into a tight hug, ignoring the surprised squeak from the younger. The briefest of moments passed before Dirk's shock melted and his returned his brother's embrace. Despite his tightly closed eyes, a few tears rolled down Ivan's cheeks. He held his brother tighter, taking in a breath shaky with emotion.  
"Mother and Father would be so proud," he whispered quietly. "I am too."

A gasp issued from the younger brunette, confirming that Dirk had heard his brother's quiet words. Giving Dirk a light pat on the back, Ivan stepped away. As he wiped away the tears remaining on his face, Ivan caught sight of Dirk's expression, one that most likely mirrored his own. A mixture of happiness and sadness floated in Dirk's eyes, creating a bittersweet harmony. Ivan gave him a small smile as the boy stared at him in helpless shock.

No words passed between the pair. Ivan considered it best to allow Dirk to collect himself on his own. Adjusting his ruffled shirt cuffs, Ivan cast a glance at the clock in their small kitchen. "Ah, it's already 12:30," he stated, pleased to his voice even. "The ceremony starts at one. We should think about heading over to the town square soon."

"Uh, yeah," Dirk replied quietly.

Turning back to face his brother, Ivan checked over the younger's attire once more. "Your bowtie really is crooked again Dirk," he chuckled. Dirk cast a look at the bowtie in question, but then scoffed and waved it off.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. 'Sides, shouldn't you be worried about your own bowtie?" Dirk asked while pointing at the askew accessory. "It's practically flipped upside down."

Now Ivan waved the statement off. "My bowtie is always crooked. Everyone practically expects it by now." Both brothers laughed in agreement, the tension that previously filled the room forgotten.

Eyes still twinkling with mirth, Dirk tossed a quick glance out the window. "Looks like everyone's heading over there," he observed. "Guess we better go too."  
Ivan nodded in agreement. "Yes, let's go."

Ivan watched silently as Dirk took a deep breath, prepping himself for what was to come, before opening the door. With confident strides, Dirk stepped through the door and onto the street, leaving the only home he'd ever known behind. As Ivan followed, he paused in the threshold, looking back at the house full of so many memories, except this time the memories did not bring pain. No matter what, he would always have his family, he knew that now.

And with that thought, he passed the threshold, closing the door behind him.


End file.
